Chasing holograms by moonlight!
by ReaderPal
Summary: AU Sally sees a figure in the moonlight and chases after it only to find that previously forbidden feelings can now be told to the one personthing that she has never felt anything but comfort from! Slash!


**Chasing _holograms_ by moonlight!**

Summary: (AU) Sally sees a figure in the moonlight and chases after it only to find that previously forbidden feelings can now be told to the one person/thing that she has never felt anything but comfort from!

A/N: this story takes place after Sonic the hedgehog issue # 156 and is based off of a sidestory called Stargazing in #151!

It was a quiet night in castle Acorn situated in Kotehole village inside The Great Forest home of the kingdom of the Acorn and the legendary freedom fighters of Mobius led by Sonic The Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn the two were dear friends and destined lovers…

At least this is what Sally had thought until yesterday when sonic had announced that he and Fiona were going steady much to both Sally and Tail's disgust. Tails fortunately had found someone; namely the young pink hedgehog and recent fellow freedom fighter named Amy… Sally however had not!

She sighed and thought well I'm alone and that's the way it's probably going to be unless I find someone new but I'm not anxious to start looking again… oh I wish I could die!

Suddenly she heard the sound of the door open but quickly disregarded knowing that no one could open the door and her not know it. See then went back to being depressed when suddenly several minutes later she looked out of the open window considering whether or not to jump out of it when she saw a beautiful female figure in the moonlight her face shielded by the shadows.

Sally ran outside and saw the figure walking and so she followed it. Eventually it reached a small circular bond with grass in a large circle surrounding it with a field surrounding that and then against the backdrop of the 'mostly' full moon complete with fireflies creating a beautiful picture to figure turned to reveal its face… Sally gasped… it was Nicole… holographic body and all! Sally gazed in aw and whispered to herself "she's so beautiful… so beautiful…!" Why did I say that she thought Am I jealous or do I actually like her that way? Why am I thinking these thoughts? This does mean I'm gay? "oh I don't care… she's so beautiful!"

She said "hi Nicole how are you doing?" her companion blushed and said "I'm fine it's just that…"

"What? Sally said with a gentle smile; "you know you can tell me anything… you really are the best friend I've ever had… you watch out for me and care for me like no one else… you're afraid that what you're going to say will disturb or frighten me I'd tell you it won't that's so much I care for you!"

Nicole sighed and said in her deep and wonderful voice" that I think I've fallen in love with you!"

Sally stared in a mixture of shock and aw to which and knock Nicole responded by looking to the ground in embarrassment and nervousness saying" I'm sorry it just came out; I can understand if you're disgusted and want to punish me for my actions!"

As she had said these words she dropped down to her knees and started crying vigorously after a few moments she looked up with tears running down her face as Sally said the words that would change everything… "I've been thinking oddly about you and now I know why… I love you as well!"

Immediately Sally's dear friend hugged her smiled widely and said "thank you I needed to hear that so much! As Nicole placed her head on Sally's shoulders Sally said" me too so Nicole would you like to go out with me and maybe soon be my new girlfriend? "Nicole smiled and said I'd love that thank you!" Sally said"my pleasure by the way how are you doing this and why?"

I thought you said that this simulation of yours took too much power and that you'd never do it again?" "yes that's true but when I realized that I have had feelings for you by worked in secret until I found a way to simulate rest and sleeping and found a way so that I could enjoy a food and take it in the energy just like normal living beings.

I don't really need to eat anyway but I want to and the besides my former computer shell is linked to me so that it stores up vast amounts of solar energy during the day.

So that I have a large supply of energy to both run this program and enjoy the pleasures oblivion of living I can also regenerate injuries and limits in myself and others."

Sally said that's great" Nicole continued" I can if necessary function independently of my computer shell so if it is destroyed I can survive and vice versa; this program will regenerate if destroyed within a week but I also intend to live as long as you and expire when you do as I unfortunately have to make you or anyone else immortal; your brother's son can rule after you and I die."

No more need be said as a quick innocent but passionate kiss was shared between the two and then they marched off towards the castle ready to enjoy their new life together… and so they did… peace was eventually won and they were wed… and no more need be said!

NEVER THE END…!


End file.
